Memories
by In-My-Head-749
Summary: 'She had thought she was over it, well not over it, she would never truly be over it' On a night out Carla and Michelle get mugged. Carla is frozen as memories of that night rush back to the forefront of her mind, can Peter rescue her from the memories or has she finally given up trying to fight them? Just a twoshot, please read it :) :P
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is going to be two chapters, it was just an idea that's been floating round in my head for a bit so, you know, I hope you enjoy it :) :P**

~My scars remind me, that the past is real~  
**Scars-Papa Roach**

"The taxi will be here in ten minutes." Michelle said as she hung up her phone and put it back into her bag. She and Carla had come into town for a night hitting the clubs but neither of them were that drunk, tehy just hadn't really got in the mood.

"Should we go outside, I feel kind of awkward with all these young people, don't you?" Carla chuckled.

"Yeah, we used to be like that, once, a long time ago." Michelle pointed out as she grabbed her bag and stood up from the table.

"Yeah, but not anymore." Carla agreed as she and Michelle walked outside into the cold night air.

Carla wrapped her flimsy cardigan around her body, she hadn't expected it to be this cold and she was seriously regretting not wearing something slightly more suitable for this cold weather. Michelle didn't look any warmer as she rubbed her arms to try and generate some kind of heat.

"Chelle, how long did you say that taxi would be?" Carla asked as she leant against the wall.

"About ten minu-" Michelle was cut off as she was roughly pushed into the wall by a hooded figure with a balaclava covering their face.

The same thing had happened to Carla by an identical hooded man.

"Give me your bag." He said in a low voice, "Now!"

Carla shakily handed him her bag, which had her phone and all of her money in it. She was terrified, the way he had bundled her into the wall, it had bought back some bad memories to the surface of her mind, the memories of _that night._

She had thought she was over it, well, not over it, she knew she would never be truly over it, but she never thought she would get like this again.

This man had pushed her into the wall just like Frank had pushed her into the door, he was gripping her just as tightly as Frank had. She was frozen. like she had been that night, she was unable to move a muscle, too scared of what would happen.

Carla breathed a sigh of relief as the two men ran off. She slid down the wall, wrapping her hands round her knee's as the memories still flooded into her head.

"Carla, Carla!" Carla didn't register Michelle saying her name, she just stared into nothing, too wrapped up in the memories.

"Carla, come on, talk to me!" Michelle begged, what was wrong with her?

"It was like that night, I was back there, in my head, he's there again." Carla eventually mumbled.

"Oh god, Car!" Michelle gasped as she pulled her friend into a hug. She needed to call Peter but neither of them had a phone.

Michelle pulled Carla back to her feet and guided her towards the taxi that had just pulled up. She knew that she wouldn't be able to help Carla, but maybe Peter would, hopefully Peter would.

**Please review thanks :) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) :P  
****Time for part 2 of 2 :) :P**

~Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels~  
**When she cries-Britt Nicole**

Michelle wrapped her arms around Carla's shoulders as she guided her best friend up the stairs of the flat. Carla hadn't uttered a word the whole journey home, she just sat there with a distant look in her eye, obviously reliving the events of that evening in September. It was over a year and a half since it had happened but Carla could still remember it so vividly, it was horrible.

Michelle knocked on the door and about ten seconds later Peter opened it with a smile on his face. The smile disappeared immediately when he saw the trance like state his girlfriend was in. Michelle guided Carla to the sofa then Peter pulled her into the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"We were mugged, outside the club when we were waiting for the taxi, the way they were, how rough they were, well, she's remembering, what happened, with Frank, she's been like that ever since." Michelle explained sadly, casting a glance to Carla who was curled up on the corner of the sofa with her arms wrapped around her legs, like she was trying to protect herself.

"Oh god, have you phoned the police yet?" Peter asked, he hated seeing his girlfriend like this, it was horrible.

"No, they took our phones, I'll phone them now." Michelle sighed.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Carla, she won't be able to talk to the police like that." Peter said as he walked over to Carla and sat down next to her.

She involuntarily flinched away from Peter, she knew who she was but, Frank was in her head and he wouldn't go away.

"Carla." Peter spoke in a voice that was little more than a whisper. He looked into her beautiful green eyes that were filled with the pain of everything she was remembering.

Carla just sat there, too wrapped up in the memories to respond to Peter.

"Come on Car, talk to me." Peter begged, holding her hand softly in his own.

Suddenly Carla let a tear slide down her cheek, "He-he's in my head, he won't go away, it's like, it's like straight after it again, when I'd close my eyes and, and he was just there, looking at me, saying things, doing things." Carla managed to choke out the words before she let out a sob.

"Oh, Car..." Peter breathed, pulling her into a soft hug as she cried her eyes out on his shoulder.

Carla hated herself at that moment in time, she hated herself for letting herself be so weak, she hated herself for letting Frank back in her head in the first place, she hated that she hadn't handled it better, and that she couldn't sort it out on her own, that she had turned into a wreck, again.

When Carla finally pulled away Peter held her face and softly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Peter stared into her eyes and simply said, "He's gone now, he can't hurt you, remember that."

Carla nodded and managed to breathe out, "Yeah, he's gone."

Peter placed a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling her head to his chest.

"I love you." Peter smiled as he placed another kiss on Carla's head.

"I love you too." Carla replied with a small smile.

**So, please review thanks :) :P**


End file.
